


Church and Alec are Kindred Spirits

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Instagram, M/M, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec follows a certain cat blog on Instagram. It makes him happy, okay?! Izzy finds out and messages said account. The rest is history.~~~Izzy sets her coffee down, startling Alec once again. She smirks at him as she sips. “You wouldn’t be messaging one, Chairman Meow, would you?”“Of course not,” Alec says, hiding behind his coffee, feeling his cheeks warm. “So, tell me about this amazing date you apparently had.”She raises her brow. “I know you’re trying to change the subject but just this once, I think I’ll allow it.”





	Church and Alec are Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).

> Written for my bestie after talking about how cute it would be if Alec secretly followed cute cat accounts on Instagram and if Magnus just so happened to run that Instagram. <3 I hope you enjoy!

“What are you smiling at?”

Alec jolts at the question, almost dropping his phone in his haste to exit out and put it away. His cheeks are flaming as his sister sits down across from him at the coffee shop they regularly meet up at. 

“It’s nothing,” he says, trying to make his voice sound less defensive than he actually feels. 

“Oh my god,” she says, glee written all over her face, making Alec roll his eyes. “Is it a guy?”

“It’s not, Izzy,” he answers. He’s telling the truth. It’s not a guy he’s smiling at. 

“Then you’ll have no problem letting me look at your phone,” she says, pulling his phone from under the able. 

“How the fuck,” he murmurs in shock. He reaches over, trying to grab it but she just stands up. 

“Jace is gonna die when he finds out you follow a cat on instagram. This is the best gift you could have ever given me, big brother.”

Alec sulks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Whatever. It’s no big deal.”

“Alec,” Izzy says in disbelief. “Your students call you the Ice King because you never smile. They think you’re cold and distant. Yet here you are, smiling over a fucking cat.”

Alec takes his phone back with a shrug. “A really, really cute cat.”

“I mean,  _ I’ve _ always known you were a softie.”

“Just go order your coffee already,” he says with a roll of his eyes. 

As Izzy gets in line to order her coffee, Alec’s phone buzzes. He pulls it out to find a new message on Instagram. With furrowed brows, he opens it, only to have his heart speed up. Chairman Meow, the account he follows has sent him a messaged and when he looks closer, it’s because fucking Izzy messaged them first. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he murmurs to himself. 

**Alec: I absolutely love your account. Your pictures are the only thing that makes me smile most days. **

**Chairman Meow: Meow! Just kidding. I’m glad the pictures could make you smile <3 **

Feeling bold, Alec decides to keep the conversation going. 

**Alec: My favorites are when Chairman dresses up. But I’ve always wondered, how do you get him to keep the clothes on? I assumed cats hated stuff like that. **

**Chairman Meow: I mostly bribe him with milk and treats. **

**Alec: Ah. That makes sense. I’d let myself be bribed with milk and treats as well. **

Izzy sets her coffee down, startling Alec once again. She smirks at him as she sips. “You wouldn’t be messaging one, Chairman Meow, would you?”

“Of course not,” Alec says, hiding behind his coffee, feeling his cheeks warm. “So, tell me about this amazing date you apparently had.”

She raises her brow. “I know you’re trying to change the subject but just this once, I think I’ll allow it.”

~~

One week later, at the same exact table he always sits at, someone startles Alec as he’s messaging Chairman Meow, or his owner, whatever. “You’re a fan of Chairman Meow?”

This time, Alec does drop his phone with a resounding clang, his cheeks burning as he looks up into the most beautiful face he’s ever seen. He scrambles to pick up his phone, hiding how fucking embarrassed me feels. “Uh, what?”

The guy nods to Alec’s phone. “I noticed you were looking through Instagram. You like Chairman Meow?”

“Uh yeah,” Alec stammers, rubbing the back of his neck. “The pictures makes me smile.”

“They make me smile too,” the guys says with an easy smile. Alec looks up into his perfectly kohled eyes, his stomach fluttering. “Can I?”

Alec nods, gesturing towards the empty seat. “Yes, of course.” 

“I’m Magnus, by the way.”

“Alec.”

Magnus’ eyes widen before a slow smile curls around his lips. Alec’s insides turn to goo at the sight. “I’m sure Chairman Meow appreciates such a beautiful man being interested in him.”

Alec’s tilts his head. “Are you- Are you flirting with me?”

Magnus’ head dips, that smile never leaving. “I’m trying,” he says with a snort. “I don’t think it’s going well.”

“I-” Alec’s cheeks flame, his heart doing a funny dance in his chest. “I think it’s going fine. Maybe you should try a different line?”

“Alright,” Magnus says, excitement showing in his features at the challenge. “How about this one? Chairman Meow is a personal friend of mine.”

“Well now I’m impressed,” Alec says with an easy smile. 

Magnus nods. “I could let you meet him.”

Alec taps his chin. “I don’t know. Church is actually my favorite. Do you have an in with him as well?”

Magnus’ face lights up. “No one ever says Church is their favorite!”

“I understand him.”

Magnus throws his head back, letting out a carefree laugh that has Alec’s smile coming even easier. 

“Full disclosure,” Magnus says once he’s done laughing. “Church and Chairman are mine. I run that Instagram account.”

Alec’s mouth drops open. “What?”

“Yeah. And I’ve been messaging this guy.” Magnus bites his bottom lip. “Is there a chance that your last name is Lightwood?”

“Wow,” Alec murmurs. “What are the chances?”

Just then, another cup of coffee slams against the table as Izzy sits down. “Well, I’m glad my matchmaking skills are still intact,” she says with a giant grin. “Should I leave you two? Or are you going to plan a different time for your first date?”

Alec hides a groan behind his hands as Magnus answers. “Seeing as I know how to get in contact with you, how about dinner Friday night, Alexander?”

“Yeah,” Alec finally says, looking up as Magnus leaves. “Make sure Chairman knows he’ll have company.”

Once Magnus is gone, Izzy lets out a giggle. “You’re welcome, big brother.”

“You know I hate you, right?” he says, giving her the stink that lasts approximately four seconds before he’s smirking. “And thank you.”


End file.
